No Longer Running
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: Sequel to On the Run. AU. Harry now has Sirius back with him, a home a friends. What could go wrong?
1. Summer Birthday's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**No Longer Running**

**Summery: **Sequel to _On the Run_. Harry now has Sirius back in his life, a home and friends. What can go wrong? AU.

**Chapter One**

_**Summer Birthday's**_

Sirius grinned as he snuck into Harry's bed room. It was early morning, the sun had only been up a little over half an hour and his godson was still deeply asleep. Slowly he tip-toed to the side of the bed where Harry lay buried in the covers. Pulling the covers back a little he revealed Harry's upper body. Harry always wore a long sleeve t-shirt and sweat pants to bed. Reaching quickly he began to tickle Harry mercilessly.

Harry's eyes shot open in surprise and he immediately began to giggle and laugh. He knew Sirius was tickling him. Begging didn't get him to stop either. After several minutes of tickling his godson, Sirius finally released him. Harry sat a moment to get his composure, he was out of breath and his face was beet red and he had some tears that had leaked out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Happy Birthday, Kiddo." Sirius said ruffling his hair as soon as Harry had recovered from the tickle attack.

"Thanks." Harry said playfully glaring at his grinning godfather.

"Come on down, Remus has made breakfast." Sirius said before he left the room to allow his godson to get ready for the day.

Harry smiled as he threw his feet over the side of the bed and onto the cool floor. Gathering his clothes, jeans and a slightly baggy black t-shirt that had surfing logo's on it. He'd gotten the shirt from a competition he'd come in third place at earlier in the summer. The Weasley's had all come to watch the competition. He also picked a pair of brown cowboy boots; they were comfortable to wear and looked good with almost anything so he wore them often. After showering and dressing he headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Hovering in the kitchen doorway he watched as Sirius and Remus argued over something childish. He smiled; they often argued, he found, and it was useless to break it up because they'd only start another sooner or later about something just as stupid. He knew they weren't angry at each other, it was more of a game between them.

"Hey, Birthday Boy!" Remus said as he noticed Harry in the doorway. "Happy birthday!" He said as he pulled Harry into a comfortable hug.

"Thanks." Harry said as they broke apart.

"I made breakfast, toast, bacon, and eggs." Remus said as he ushered Harry into the dining room and into a seat. They all sat around and began breakfast. Much of the conversation was about the day ahead.

"The Weasley's should be here by noon," Sirius said as he cleaned the last of his plate. "We'll have lunch, then cake."

Harry nodded. This was the largest birthday he could ever remember having. The Dursleys had _never_ celebrated his birthday, and Sirius had never been able to give him a large birthday party. He felt a little embarrassed about how big a deal everyone was making it out to be. He was turning sixteen, so what? Kid's turned sixteen everyday. But nonetheless he was grateful.

* * *

The Weasley's arrived by floo a little after eleven thirty. Harry was surprised to see Hermione with them because he knew she'd been on vacation with her family. They placed their gifts on a table that had been cleared for gifts and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all headed outside to go to the beach.

One of the hobbies they'd picked up over the summer was finding sea shells.

"So, what have you got planned for the day?" Molly asked as she, Arthur, Remus, Bill and Charlie sat around the decorated living room.

"Nothing too big, just lunch, presents, and cake." Sirius answered her politely.

"Harry gave me the impression he thought it was a big deal." Charlie commented.

Sirius sighed. "Yeah, to him it is. He's never really had a _real_ birthday party with living with the Dursleys or growing up with me."

Charlie nodded understandingly. "Ron's been begging to come over here since nine thirty this morning." He said smiling.

Sirius snorted. "Probably for the cake," He mumbled amused.

"Probably." Bill agreed.

"How is Harry liking it here?" Arthur asked curiously.

"He really likes it. He's relaxed a lot." Sirius answered.

"Has he been taking care of himself?" Molly asked. They all knew about how Harry had been neglecting his health over the last year; Ron and Ginny had told them.

"Yes, he has." Sirius answered. "He's eating regular meals, sleeping well, and has even ventured around town a few times. He loves a surf shop near here; they serve meals and all the local surfers hang out there."

"It's about time we serve lunch." Remus interrupted as he stood from the chair he'd occupied. Sirius nodded agreeing and also stood.

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Bill and Charlie all carried a basket or two loaded with food, while Molly carried some blankets.

They were having lunch down by the beach, and later cake at the house.

Molly and Remus set the blankets down while the others, with the exception of Sirius and Bill who went in search of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. 

After about five minutes of walking they found them gathered around a area of sand covered in shells that had washed up in the previous nights tide. "Find anything interesting?" Sirius asked smiling when they got close enough.

They got six surprised looks. No one had noticed their presence. "We've found a few nice shells. Last night's tide gave us a pretty good selection." Hermione was the first to answer.

"We didn't notice you come up." Ron said stating the obvious.

Sirius grinned. "Come on, lunch is ready." The six sea shell hunters nodded and followed Sirius and Bill.

Sitting around on the blankets eating their lunch on the beach was very pleasant. They had a nice meal and continued to play on the beach for a few more hours. Sirius had bought a couple of kites that they took turns flying.

Around three that afternoon they headed back to the house to cut the cake. Harry made his wish, and even though it was against the birthday code, Ron still asked what Harry wished for, but he got no answer. Harry just smiled at him when he asked.

After they were full of cake they sat around the living room and watched a new movie.

That evening it was decided Ron and Hermione could stay over for the night. Bill and Charlie couldn't because they were busy, and Fred and George were planning on working on their experiments. Sirius asked many times what they're experiments were, but he didn't get an answer. Harry was relieved by this because he didn't want a prank war to brew, and with the mood he had been in that day it was a likely possibility.

Around eleven that night Hermione and Ron had gone to their respective guest rooms and gone to sleep, but Harry found himself too restless to sleep.

Opening the door to the balcony in his room he sat down in one of the chairs at watched the stars twinkle. He thought about the past year, how much had changed. It hadn't even been a full year yet!

Sirius was now free of all charges, they now lived in Australia, Harry now went to a Wizarding school called Hogwarts.

Harry was glad the trial was over; he didn't think he could take too much more of that without breaking down or something. Things were better now, though. He was living with Sirius, and for him that was more then anything else.

He was glad to have the life he now had though. But he also found himself thinking of old friends. Cameron, most especially. Was Cameron okay? Was he mad? Would he forgive him? Would he ever see Cameron again?

Harry slowly fell asleep and didn't even notice when Sirius gently lifted him from the chair; he was rather small for his age, and gently laid him on his bed and covered him in a few blankets. Sirius gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: Well, there is chapter one of my first sequel. I hope you liked it and please REVIEW!

THANK YOU for your suggestions on titles! They were all wonderful! _No Longer Running_ was the one I think fit the best, thank you darkchildlover for the title!


	2. Old Friends

**Summery:** Sequel to On the Run. Harry now has Sirius back, and a home and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Two**

_**Old Friends**_

(Over a week after Harry's birthday)

Sirius watched his godson as he picked at his food. Harry was deep in thought, and had been most of the day, Sirius wondered why. About halfway through Supper Sirius had finished most of his supper while Harry had only taken a few full bites.

"Harry?" Sirius asked attempting to get the distracted boy's attention. "Harry." He called again, this time louder.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed not even looking up.

Sirius sighed. "Yesterday while you were out Moony got married." _'There, maybe that will get his attention.'_ Sirius thought.

He wasn't disappointed when Harry looked up startled. "What?" He asked.

"Okay, what's on your mind, Kiddo?" Sirius asked putting his fork down so he could give Harry his full attention.

Harry sighed and looked back down at his plate as he stabbed the baked potato with his fork. "I've been thinking about Cameron." Harry mumbled.

"What about him?" Sirius asked. Harry hadn't spoken much about him over the summer, and he was curious about what Harry was going to say.

"Can we visit him? Try to explain things?" Harry asked looking up at Sirius.

Sirius sighed again and took a sip of his drink before answering. "You know we can't tell him about magic." Harry nodded. "He may be angry."

"I know." Harry mumbled again as he speared the potato for a second time. "But I still want to see him."

Sirius thought for several moments and weighed the pro's and con's of explaining things to the Wood family. Finally after a moment he nodded. "If you want to we can visit them. We'll explain, to a point, what happened, why we left."

Harry nodded excitedly. "When?" He asked.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Harry said grinning.

"Now eat." Sirius said motioning to Harry's full plate of food and the messy potato.

* * *

Harry had fallen asleep several hours ago but Sirius found himself restless. He knew Harry missed Cameron, and he'd been surprised that Harry hadn't mentioned him before now.

Would Linda, John or Cameron be so angry at them that they'd refuse to see them again? Sirius hoped not. Harry and Cameron had been very close. Sirius didn't know how Harry would handle being refused to repair his and Cameron's family. He hoped they would give Harry a chance.

It was late by the time Sirius finally fell asleep.

* * *

"You ready, Kiddo?" Sirius asked as he held the portkey he'd gotten from Dumbledore that morning to take them to the Wood's house. Harry nodded and reached out and grasped the portkey, feeling the tug behind their navel they opened their eyes to find themselves in the familiar neighborhood the Wood's lived in. "It's not too late to turn back." Sirius warned Harry as they began to walk slowly to the Wood's house.

Harry nodded. "I know." Harry said quietly. "But I have to do this." Sirius nodded understandingly.

Finally they reached the Wood's house. Sirius noticed Harry hesitate a moment before he began to trek up to the front door. Sirius knocked a moment later and waited for an answer.

The door opened and Linda answered. She gasped as she recognized them. "Sirius." She finally managed to rely after a moment.

"Hello, Linda." Sirius replied inclining his head in greeting. "We've come to explain." Linda nodded after a moment, staring at them both critically, and opened the door enough for them to enter.

"Sit." She said motioning for the couch in their living room. Sirius nodded and sat in the pro-offered seat and Harry followed suit. "I'll go get John." And she left the room.

"You okay?" Sirius asked looking over at Harry who seemed in a slight daze.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Just nervous." Sirius gripped Harry's hand and lightly squeezed.

"Sirius." A males voice called from behind them.

"Hello, John." Sirius said as he stood to shake John's hand politely. John and Linda sat down across from Harry and Sirius; after a long pause John finally spoke.

"Why did you leave? You only left a note that didn't even tell us _why_ you left. We were hurt by that. Cameron was hurt by that!" John said without raising his voice, though he was the kind of man who didn't need to yell for someone to know he was angry.

Sirius sighed before he began his explanation. "I'm going to start from the beginning so this makes a little more sense." He warned, at their nods he continued. "Harry's parent's were my best friends. I met them in school. When Harry was a year old they were murdered by a serial killer living in England. I was blamed for tipping their killer to their location." He tried explaining it in Muggle terms but also keeping it true. "As it turned out, another of our friends had really told their killer where they were hidden. On Halloween night he murdered them. He tried to kill Harry, but was unsuccessful. I was sentenced to prison for life, but I escaped four years in. Harry was with some of his mother's family; I found out and went to see him. I snuck into their house and found Harry. He was in a broom cupboard, and he'd been beaten." At this Linda gasped and glanced at Harry, but both ignored it. "I decided to take him." Sirius continued. "I used the money I had saved up and came here, to America, and got false documents. Over the years we've moved around. We haven't stayed in the same place for more then about two years. The reason we left was because the school started questioning our background. A few months later the British government discovered my innocence after they found the one who really told the killer Harry's families location. They ran an article world wild, which I saw, and I turned myself in. We just finished a trial about two month's ago to determine my fate on kidnapping Harry." Sirius finished. He was surprised the Wood's had stayed quiet through his speech, but he was happy for it.

John was the first to speak. "Why didn't you report child abuse to the authorities? You could have done that anonymously."

"Because the people who had guardianship over Harry would have claimed Harry had gotten into a fight with other neighborhood kids. They had been notified by a teacher earlier in the year, as well as a neighbor the year prior about the possibility of Harry being abused and neglected in their care but the authorities had believed his relatives story of neighborhood fights both times." Sirius answered glancing at Harry who had his head bowed and was looking intently at his hands.

"Is Harry now in your care?" Linda asked also glancing at Harry's mop of black hair.

Sirius nodded. "Temporarily until the courts appoint me full guardianship, which could take up to a year." He clarified.

"Why didn't you tell us before now?" Linda asked giving Sirius a hurt look, while John's face was one of thoughtfulness, confusion, and hurt.

"Would you have believed me?"

Linda sighed. "I guess not." She finally conceded. "Why are you telling us this now?"

"Honestly, Harry asked to." Sirius answered glancing at Harry again, who had stayed quiet and motionless throughout the conversation.

"I don't know how Cameron will react." John warned.

Sirius nodded understandingly. "I know."

There was the sound of a door opening and closing and Linda said it must be Cameron as she stood and left the room. They could hear some talking, but they couldn't make out the words.

"Harry!" A gasped came from the doorway. Harry looked up and over at Cameron.

"Hi, Cameron." Harry said somewhat subdued.

The expression on Cameron's face changed from one of confusion and shock to anger in only a few seconds and he stepped angrily closer to Harry. "Why'd you leave? You didn't even _tell_ me why you left, just left a note!" He cried angrily.

Harry backed up a few steps before he spoke, his voice pleading. "I'm sorry. We came to explain."

"_Explain_!" Cameron cried angrily. "I don't want to hear your explanation if you didn't _even_ have the time to tell me _why_ you left!"

"Camer-" Harry began before Cameron interrupted.

"I _don't_ want to hear it!"

Harry sighed but didn't say anything more and Cameron stormed up the stairs.

"I'm sorry about all of this." Sirius apologized to John and Linda.

John nodded looking at Harry who had his head bowed again. He wasn't angry, just thoughtful. "We'll talk to him and see how it goes from there. You'd better leave."

Sirius nodded. "I'll leave my number so you can call for anything. It's long distance, as we're now living in Australia, so call collect and I'll take the charges."

Linda nodded. "Thank you for explaining, Sirius. Take care, Harry." She said as she rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly.

Harry nodded looking up at her and gave her a small smile. "Thanks Mrs. Wood, Mr. Wood." John nodded politely to Harry.

* * *

Sirius and Harry left the Wood's house and walked to an empty alley way near by before Sirius pulled out the portkey and they portkeyed back to Australia.

Once back inside their house Harry ran to his bedroom and Sirius heard the door slam. Sighing he walked calmly up the stairs and knocked lightly on Harry's bedroom door, receiving no answer he opened the door. "Harry?" Looking around he found Harry face down on his bed, his head buried in his pillow.

Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed next to Harry and gently placed a hand on his back. "Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up, his eyes were bright and brimming with tears. Sirius knew he wanted to cry but was holding back. Reaching out he pulled Harry into a firm hug and felt as Harry began to shake from sobbing. He just held him. "It's going to be okay." He whispered into Harry's hair.

Harry fell asleep a while later from exhaustion from crying, Sirius stayed with him for a while before covering him in a blanket, placing a kiss on his forehead, then left the room.

**End of Chapter Two**

A/N: Well, here's chapter two! I hope you like it! I told you Cameron would be back in the story somewhere. I will hopefully update in the next few days, maybe sooner, depends on how long it takes me to finish the chapter. Please REVIEW!

Life Changed Year III: I am almost finished with the latest chapter. I did half of it last night.


	3. Supplies

**Summery:** Harry now has Sirius back in his life, a house and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Three**

_**Supplies**_

A week had passed since Harry and Sirius went to see the Wood's. Harry hadn't spoken much about it, but Sirius knew he'd accepted that Cameron and he may no longer have a friendship. Sirius did his best to keep Harry's mind off of it by keeping him busy.

Currently Sirius was reading the Daily Prophet. There wasn't anything interesting, but it was good to keep up with what went on. Sirius looked up as he heard a tapping on the window in the kitchen. It was an owl.

Sirius grinned. He knew what it was. Opening the window to let the owl in he untied the letter. He was right, it was a Hogwarts letter addressed to Harry.

"Hey," Remus said as he entered the kitchen. Remus visited almost every morning. "What's that?" He asked curiously as he saw the letter Sirius held.

"Harry's Hogwarts letter." Sirius answered grinning at his friend.

"Where's Harry?"

"Still asleep." Sirius answered. "You think he did okay, Professor?" He asked teasing.

Remus grinned and shook his head. "I guess we'll have to wait till he wakes up, won't we?"

"C'mon!" Sirius whined.

"Nope, sorry ,Padfoot." Remus said smirking.

"What are you two arguing about now?" A sleepy voice asked from the doorway.

"You're grade results." Remus answered still smirking.

"They came?" Harry asked now slightly more alert.

"Yes! Now open!" Sirius said thrusting the letter at Harry.

Harry sighed shaking his head in amusement. Opening the letter he began to read off the results.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Student: Harold James Potter_

_Year: Five_

_House: Gryffindor_

_Transfiguration: E for Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology: O for Outstanding_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O for Outstanding_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O for Outstanding_

_Charms: E for Exceeds Expectations_

_History of Magic: O for Outstanding_

_Potions: E for Exceeds Expectations_

_Astronomy: A for Acceptable_

_Over-All Score:_

_Notes From Professors: E Exceeds Expectations_

Harry grinned as he read the results to himself. He was very pleased with how he did.

So, how'd you do?" Sirius asked and Harry handed him the letter. "That's great!" Sirius said handing the grades to Remus who also began to review them. Sirius grabbed Harry into a firm hug.

Congratulations, Harry!" Remus said after Sirius released him from the hug.

"Thanks." Harry said blushing. A sound from the living room stopped any further discussion.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron said as he entered the kitchen. "I got my grade results! Six E's, one O, and D in Potions. What'd you get?"

Harry handed them to Ron who read them off and grinned. "That's great, Mate!" Harry grinned. "So Mum plans on getting school supplies today, can you come?"

"Sure, just let us finish breakfast." Sirius said as he sat down at the table. "You can join us if you wish."

"Sure, I have a half hour before I need to be back at the Burrow." Ron said grinning as he sat down next to Remus and began to pile breakfast onto his plate.

After breakfast they flooed to the Burrow and then flooed with the Weasley's to Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione, who had been dropped of earlier by her parents, took off to do there shopping. Harry had only been here once before, to do his shopping last year, still found the place amazing. There were so many sights and smells. Sirius, Molly and Arthur stayed back to talk for a while.

"So, how's Harry doing?" Molly asked as they walked in front of the book store. Sirius had told them a few days earlier about Harry's visit with Cameron.

"He seems to be fine." Sirius answered shrugging. "I know Cameron's reaction bothers him, but he's dealing. I think having other friends, like Ron and Hermione and Ginny, have helped a lot."

Molly nodded in understanding.

"Is he excited for sixth year?" Arthur asked.

Sirius grinned. "Yes and no. In some ways he doesn't want to leave home, but in others he loves Hogwarts. I'm going to miss him while he's at school." Sirius said sighing.

Arthur laughed heartily. "Molly broke down when Charlie and Bill and Ginny started Hogwarts."

Sirius grinned in amusement. "Why not Percy, Fred, George and Ron?" He asked curiously.

Molly grinned sheepishly. "Bill and Charlie are the oldest and it was hard to let go. Ginny is my little girl and the youngest." She tried to explain.

"Come on, let's catch up with the kids." Arthur suggested.

They found Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione in the Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron and Harry were examining a newly released broom the Shooting Star, while Hermione, her arms laden down with books, rolled her eyes at them.

"Wow," Sirius said looking at the broom from behind Harry and Ron unnoticed. "That's a nice broom." The Shooting Star had sleek brown wood with a shimmering gold star on the handle.

Ron and Harry jumped in surprise. "Yeah it is!" Ron cried turning to Sirius. I'd love to have one of those one day!"

They spent several more minutes examining the Shooting Star before they continued their school supply shopping.

Finally completing their shopping before dinner the Weasley's and Harry, Sirius and Hermione parted ways.

Harry and Sirius went back to their home in Australia.

"Did you have a good time today, Harry?" Sirius asked from the doorway to Harry's bed room. Harry was getting ready for bed.

"Yeah, it was fun," Harry said glancing at Sirius.

"I'm glad." Sirius said entering the room and giving Harry a hug. "Good night, Kiddo."

"Good night Siri." Harry said crawling into bed.

**End of Chapter Three**

A/N: I know this chapter is pretty boring. Personally, I prefer writing action type chapters, but I guess these are needed. The next chapter will be posted soon. Please REVIEW!

**In honor of my friend Meera's fifteenth birthday (today February 1) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	4. Sixth Year Begins

**Summery:** Harry has Sirius back in his life, a house and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Four**

_**Sixth Year Begins**_

"Harry," Sirius said as he tried to wake his godson. Receiving no reaction he sighed and tugged the covers off of Harry. "Harry." He called again shaking him awake. Slowly green eyes opened and stared blurrily at his godfather. "You need to catch the Hogwarts Express." Sirius reminded Harry who seemed to wake up a little more. "You have an hour to get ready." Harry nodded and Sirius left the room.

It didn't take Harry long to get dressed and get his trunk down the stairs.

"Harry, can I see you a moment?" Sirius asked from the living room doorway. Harry nodded and followed Sirius to the couch and watched as Sirius pulled out a package. "I want you to have this."

Harry examined the package somewhat perplexed. "Siri, my birthday already passed."

"I know." Sirius said smiling. "This is just something I want you to have."

Harry nodded and began to tear off the wrapping. Inside was a box. Opening the box Harry was confused by the gift. "A mirror?" He asked glancing at his godfather who grinned.

"Not just any mirror." Sirius corrected. "Your father and I created them – for when we were in separate detentions. All you do is say my name and I can talk to you through mine." He pulled out a duplicate of the one he gave to Harry. "This is so we can keep in touch better. I want you to still write to me though." Sirius warned before continuing. "I want you to contact me if you have any problems, or just want to talk."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Thanks!" Harry said giving Sirius a quick hug.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked motioning to the floo. Harry nodded and gathered his belongings.

* * *

Arriving at the Weasley's they quickly said their hello's flooed to Kings Cross station.

"Have a good year, Harry." Sirius said hugging Harry.

Ron, who had just been hugged by Molly pulled away red faced with embarrassment. Harry however showed no embarrassment at hugging his godfather. Sirius assumed it had a lot to do with how close he and Harry were.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George all boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment.

The train ride was slow and the six friends quickly caught up on each others summers. Hermione told them about the wonderful summer she had had in America and she and Harry got onto a discussion about the differences while the others listen halfway while playing Snap and Chess.

The compartment door slid open halting everyone in the compartment. "Hey, Potter!" Cried the blonde boy everyone knew as Malfoy.

"Couldn't find your own compartment, Malfoy?" Harry asked innocently.

Draco sneered and then smirked. "So how's it living with the convict?"

"What convict?" Harry asked eyes narrowing. "Sirius was freed of charges."

"Why don't you leave us alone, Malfoy?" Ron spoke up. "You've no business here."

"Ohh, but it's too much fun to pick on the sorry excuses of Pure-Bloods, the Mud-Blood, and the Scar Face."

All the Weasley's fumed and their faces became almost as red as their hair. Hermione looked upset and angry at the same time. Fred was the first to speak up.

"And your so great that you need to seek us out year after year. Yeah your really something." Fred said sarcastically.

Malfoy fumed, turned on his heel and left the compartment, slamming the door closed.

"Malfoy seeks you out _every_ year?" Harry asked looking at his friends.

"Every year." Ginny confirmed shaking her head in disgust.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall and chatted excitedly with Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville. The first years had already been sorted. The Headmaster stood stopping all conversation in the Hall. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He cried extending his arms. "Welcome back to those who have been schooled here a previous year, and welcome to those who are new! Now, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the plates in the middle of the house and staff table and everyone began to dig in. Half way through dinner a tap on Harry's shoulder forced him to cease his conversation with Hermione about classes.

"Yes?" He asked the young auburn haired Slytherin girl behind him.

"I was asked to give you this." She handed him a slip of paper.

"Thanks." He said flashing her a polite smile before she turned around and walked back to her table. Several students stared curiously at Harry because it was so odd for a Slytherin to be polite to a Gryffindor, but Harry ignored them. He assumed she was only polite because she'd been asked to give him a note by a teacher. Opening the note he read:

_Mr. Potter,_

_Do not forget. Meet me after the feast so we may discuss your impending lessons._

_Professor Severus Snape_

Harry folded the note back up and put it inside his robes. Looking up at the staff table he nodded lightly to Professor Snape who had been watching him and he began his meal again.

* * *

After the feast everyone headed to diner feeling happy and fully; everyone except Harry who headed to Professor Snape's office. Arriving at the door to the Dungeon classroom Harry knocked lightly; Snape had very good hearing so it wasn't necessary for him to knock any louder.

"Enter!" Snape's voice flowed through the door. Harry opened the door and entered the Potion's class room. Professor Snape was seated at his desk and appeared to be going over some files. He looked up as Harry neared him. "Hello, Mr. Potter."

"Hello, Professor." Harry said politely.

"Are you wanting to continue our lessons this year?" Professor Snape asked coolly.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir."

Snape regarded him for a moment before speaking. "And your Godfather has no problem with it?"

Harry winced slightly. He knew Snape and Sirius did _not_ get along. He and Sirius had discussed it several times over the summer. Sirius was confused about why Harry would want to take lessons with Snape, but he accepted it anyway. He couldn't fault it if Harry was enjoying his lessons with Snape. "He's not ecstatic about the lessons, but he's agreed that I can do them. He even wrote a letter for me to give to you." Harry said pulling out the letter and handing it to Snape. Professor Snape didn't read the letter, he just placed it on his desk.

"Your lessons are Tuesday evenings before dinner."

Harry nodded. "Thanks Professor!"

Snape nodded. "Have a good night."

"You too!" Harry replied flashing a grin. He took that as a dismissal and left the Dungeons.

After Harry left Professor Snape picked up the letter and regarded it a moment before he slid the piece of paper out of the envelope and began to read the untidy scrawl.

_Professor Severus Snape,_

_It is difficult for me to be cordial to you, but for Harry I will do my best. I would prefer it if Harry did not take these lessons from you, as I know he is very well adept at Potions. But he tells me he enjoys his lessons with you nonetheless. The only reason I am allowing these lessons to continue this year is because he wants them. I will warn you however, do not hurt or upset him! Keep our childhood out of this. I also want to thank you for how you helped him last year._

_Sirius Black_

_Concerned Godfather_

**End of Chapter Four**

A/N: Hello everyone! Finally another chapter! I hope you all like it! Please REVIEW!

My friend, Meera, the one who just turned fifteen says, "Thank you!" to everyone who wished her a happy birthday!

Also, this if you plan on going to the movies soon and have a kid, Nanny McPhee is GREAT!


	5. Tryouts

**Summery:** Harry now has Sirius back in his life, a house and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Five**

_**Tryouts**_

"You really do need to try out!" Ron kept insisting. Today was Gryffindor Tryouts and it was all Ron could talk about. Ron had been the Gryffindor Keeper for two years now and he loved it. His sister, Ginny was the Seeker. And his twin brothers, Fred and George were the beaters. There really wasn't anymore spots on the team that weren't taken from the previous year, and Harry told Ron as much. "But every year there are new tryouts, and members are replaced or put on reserve." Ron insisted.

"Ron, I don't want to take anyone off the team or put them on reserve and that is only _if_ I am good enough to be on the team." Harry insisted sighing.

"Come on!" Ron said turning around to face him. "At least try out. I don't think anyone will get angry if you out fly them and take their spot."

Harry raised an eyebrow that clearly said 'Yeah right.'

"Just try out and see how it goes from there. If you still don't want to play and make it on the team, then don't." Ron suggested hopefully.

"Fine." Harry said exasperated. He just wanted Ron to stop pestering him about trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and if it took turning up at the tryouts and flying, then so be it. He enjoyed flying, but he was dead set against taking someone's spot on the team.

* * *

It was two weeks into the school year and things were already pretty busy.

Ron and Harry walked out to the Quidditch field where there were already about fifteen students wanting to try out. Harry watched patiently as many of them tried out and finally it became his turn. When is name was called he picked up one of the brooms he'd borrowed from the school and mounted it.

Harry tried everything. Beater, Seeker, Keeper and Chaser.

When the trials ended for the evening he was told, along with everyone else, that they would be notified by a post on the post board in the Gryffindor Quidditch team that evening.

"Are you happy now?" Harry asked Ron who was grinning broadly.

"Extremely." Ron said smugly as they walked back to the castle.

After dinner in the Great Hall, Ron, Hermione and Harry headed to their common room to complete any home work they had. Ron looked up eagerly as the Quidditch captain posted a parchment on the board. He jumped up, along with most of the other Gryffindor's to see who had made it on the team. Harry and Hermione stayed back and continued on their home work.

"Well, Mate," Ron said grinning from ear to ear as he finally came out of the huddle of Gryffindor's around the post board. "I'm still Keeper."

"Congratulations, Ron." Harry said turning back to his homework.

"And you know what?" Ron continued sitting down next to Harry. "You made it on the team too!"

Harry's head whipped around to look at Ron in shock. He hadn't expected to make it on the team. Standing up he went over to the post board and found his name.

_Potter, Harry Position: Seeker_

Harry gaped in shock. Ginny was the Gryffindor Seeker though. He looked for her name.

_Weasley, Ginny Position: Reserve Seeker and Reserve Chaser_

Sitting back down at the table with Ron and Hermione, Harry found himself worrying. Was Ginny going to be mad at him for taking her spot on the team? He didn't want to make anyone in the Weasley family angry at him. He'd seen they're tempers before.

'_Uh-Ho.'_ Harry thought as he sat the said Weasley girl coming his way. "What do you think you were doing taking _my_ position on the team?" She asked in a low voice as she reached his side. "I'm bumped to _reserve_!"

Harry winced. "I never meant to take your place on the team." Harry said wondering if he should back up away from Ginny.

Ginny then grinned unexpectedly. "I know." She said clapping him on the back. "Congratulation's Harry and welcome to the team."

"You should have seen your face!" Ron cried laughing outright. Hermione and Ginny were both giggling.

"That was _not_ funny." Harry said scowling playfully.

"Yes, it was." Hermione said through her giggles.

Harry shook his head ruefully and turned to Ginny. "I _am_ sorry for taking your position." He said sincerely.

"I know." Ginny said smiling. "But I'm not mad." She assured him.

"I got to go write to Sirius." Harry said as an excuse to leave the room.

Up in his room he took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Ron convinced me to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They posted the results of the tryout tonight and I made the team. I am now the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ginny was the Seeker, she's now the reserve Seeker and Chaser. She say's she's not angry at my taking her place on the team. I'm glad. I didn't want to try out because I didn't want to take anyone's place on the team. _

_On another note, things are going well here at Hogwarts. We have lots of homework, otherwise I have no complaints. How are things there?_

_I love you,_

_Harry Potter._

**End of Chapter Five**

A/N: A new chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit short. I have most of the story already written out as far as what I want to happen in each chapter. Please REVIEW!


	6. Replies and Classes

**Summery:** Harry finally has Sirius back in his life, a house and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Six**

_**Replies and Classes**_

A few day's later Harry was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast when the owls arrived to deliver mail. He always loved this sight, but today he was looking for a letter he was supposed to receive from his Godfather.

He grinned as one of the school owls landed in front of him. He fed the small brown owl a piece of bacon and untied the letter.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked swallowing and taking a drink.

"Sirius." Harry answered as he opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your the Gryffindor Seeker? Congratulations! I'm very proud of you! Remus says Congratulations and he is also proud!_

_Nothing much is happening here. Remus is over almost every day. We're still working on getting to know each other and working out our past. _

_Over Christmas break I have something to discuss with you._

_I'm glad things are going well!_

_Again, we are very proud of you on becoming Seeker for Gryffindor!_

_Your Godfather,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S._

_Remus and I will be at your game next month!_

Harry grinned as he folded the letter back up. He was very pleased by Sirius' reply. He knew Sirius would be happy about him being on the team; Sirius himself had been on the team with his Dad while they were at Hogwarts. Harry was also happy Sirius and Remus appeared to be trying to work out they're problems. He also wondered what Sirius wanted to talk about.

Breakfast soon ended and they had to go to their first class, Charms.

Professor Flitwick was teaching them how to boil water with a heating charm. Harry had almost managed to get the water to boil by the time class ended. Only Hermione and Draco Malfoy had fully completed the assignment.

Next they had Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall was the same stern woman she had been the previous year. She was trying to teach them how to do animal transfiguration.

"Professor," One of the Slytherin girls asked. "Is this how we can become Animagus' or similar to it?" Much of the class murmured in interest.

"No." Professor McGonagall answered. "Becoming an Animagus is much more difficult. There is a lot of work involved in becoming an Animagus and it takes a long time to accomplish. There are also many dangers involved."

"But there are reports of people becoming Animagus' on they're own without lessons." A Gryffindor boy, who Harry didn't know too well, commented.

Professor McGonagall sighed before she spoke. "Yes, some have managed to become Animagus' on they're own without lessons." She confirmed. "One of those ways is by teaching yourself, but I warn you not to do so. It is very dangerous to teach yourself to become an Animagus."

"What kind of dangers?" A Slytherin boy asked.

"You may only partially transform. You may transform fully and not be able to transform back into your human form. But know this; if you are discovered to have taught yourself to become an Animagus, there _are_ punishments." She warned eyeing the class sternly.

"Professor, you said there were _two_ ways to become an Animagus without lessons?" A Slytherin boy asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Some young children have learned to transform as a form of self defense." She glanced briefly at Harry who looked down at his hands. "They tap into they're magic, like accidental magic. Most of you as children have preformed accidental magic. When you got into trouble, when you wanted something, when you were running for something or were upset." She paused to let her class think that over for a minute. "There have been documented cases of abused wizards and witches who have transformed as a way to protect themselves."

"How come we couldn't have done it then?" A Slytherin asked. "Most kids played games where they pretended to be animals. Why couldn't our magic react to that and allow us to perform an Animagus transformation?"

"Because there isn't a need for you to transform. It takes a lot of magic to become an Animagus. If the young wizard or witch really is in danger they're magic will react to it, and in the case of many abused children it has given them the ability to transform. A child who learns to transform like that though is usually unable to control they're transformations."

"Like Potter." Mumbled Draco Malfoy and a few Slytherin's snickered. Malfoy had told everyone about how Harry had transformed the previous year, though many of the student's didn't believe him. Many had wondered and some had even asked Harry about it, but he neither confirmed Malfoy's claims or denied them.

"Do those who learn to become Animagus' for self defense get punished if they get caught?"

"No," Professor McGonagall answered. "If it is proven they suffered abuse they are not punished. They do however have to register."

Class finally ended much to Harry's relief. The topic of Animagus transforming was a bit uncomfortable for him.

* * *

The door opened with a bang and Professor Snape sneered at his students as they quickly entered the class room. "Today we are brewing the Pepper Up potion. Madam Pomfrey is in need of restocking her cabinets in the infirmary. Any properly brewed potions will be graded and sent to her."

Harry was glad for the Pepper Up potion for being the assigned potion because it was one he was familiar with. By the end of class, less then half of the potions looked like they'd been properly brewed. Harry's and Hermione's appeared to be the proper color, but Ron's resembled mud.

* * *

Harry and Ron slept through most of History of Magic while Hermione avidly took notes.

**End of Chapter Six**

A/N: I had all this pre-written on paper! I hope you all like it and I hope it explains a little more about Harry's Animagus Burrow. I will have the next chapter posted very soon! Please REVIEW!


	7. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**Summery:** Harry finally has Sirius back, a home and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**_

Harry was surprised by how quickly the first month of school went. Harry was very happy with how the school year was going so far. He was enjoying his lessons with Professor Snape and his practices with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry also felt more relaxed with classes. He didn't feel like he was _so_ far behind like he had the previous year. He also kept in touch with Sirius by writing a letter to him every week and enjoyed the replies Sirius sent.

Sirius had told him he and Remus would be at the Quidditch match to see how he did. Harry was very excited to see both his Godfather and Remus, but he was nervous for his first match.

"Harry!" A voice in the crowd yelled. Harry finally saw Sirius and Remus making they're way through the crowd to him. Finally reaching him Sirius pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug. Harry awkwardly hugged Remus; he was still getting used to Remus but liked him very much and enjoyed his company. Sirius was saying hello to Ron and Hermione before he turned back to Harry. "So, are you nervous, excited?" Sirius asked draping an arm around his shoulders.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "A little of both."

"You'll do great!" Sirius reassured him squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"If your anything like your father was on a broom you have nothing to worry about." Remus said grinning.

"Oh, I have something for you in honor of your first game." Sirius said as he pulled something out of his robe pocket and enlarged it.

Opening the package Harry gapped.

"Wow! The Shooting Star!" Ron cried.

Harry ran his hand over the sleek brown wood and over the star on the handle.

"So, do you like it?" Sirius asked smiling.

"I love it! Thank you!" Harry said grinning at Sirius.

"Your welcome!" Sirius said grinning broadly.

"You two have to get to the changing rooms to get ready." Hermione reminded both Ron and Harry.

"We'll see you after the game." Sirius said.

"Good luck!" Remus said as they turned around to find a seat in the bleachers.

* * *

Harry swallowed nervously as the doors to the changing room opened and they began to walk to the center of the Quidditch field. There were so many people in the stands! Madam Hooch told them to mount their brooms before she released the Quidditch balls; and the game began.

Harry knew his job; search for the snitch, find the snitch and chase it down, catch it and win the game.

Calmly he flew around the Quidditch field and searched for the little fluttering ball of gold. He noticed the Ravenclaw Seeker doing the same as he was, while also keeping close to Harry.

Gryffindor managed to get 70 points while Ravenclaw had 50 by ten minutes in the game. Harry winced as he heard the commenter say Ravenclaw managed to get a goal and were now over Gryffindor. He also saw the Gryffindor Chaser get clobbered by a Ravenclaw beater, but she continued to play and the Ravenclaw beater was replaced by the reserve. Harry had been forewarned about Quidditch being a dirty game and had been told to be careful.

Finally, thirty minutes into the game, with Ravenclaw being 60 points ahead Gryffindor Harry noticed the golden fluttering ball. Glancing behind him he saw the Ravenclaw Seeker still looking around. Looking back to locate the golden snitch Harry sped off at top speed.

He liked how his new broom, the Shooting Star, flew. He had much more freedom with it and was able to go much faster then he had been on the school brooms.

The Ravenclaw Seeker took off as soon as he saw Harry take off. His broom was almost just as good as Harry's and he was almost at length with Harry. The Ravenclaw Seeker managed to get next to Harry as the golden ball made a sharp left, and he knocked hard into Harry.

Harry grunted as he was pushed over several feet by the Ravenclaw Seeker hitting him. He knew it was going to be sore tomorrow.

The fluttering golden ball took a sharp turn down forcing both the Ravenclaw Seeker and Harry to turn they're brooms sharply. Harry was now glad that he'd been knocked off course because he was now much closer to the golden snitch.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as his left hand closed around the snitch.

The commenter called the game at its end and Gryffindor cheered as Ravenclaw booed along with Slytherin who sneered and booed.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's landed and the team congratulated him over his catching the snitch on his first game.

Finally when he was able to move away from the crowd of Gryffindor's he began to look for Sirius and Remus. He gasped as he was blindsided and knocked to the ground. Looking over he saw Draco Malfoy standing over him breathing hard.

"Harry!" Two voices called from behind him. Harry recognized them as Remus and Sirius. It didn't take them long to reach him. "Remus, go get a teacher." Sirius instructed as he helped Harry stand and examined the split lip that was bleeding. "You okay?" He asked Harry who nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said as he gingerly touched his split lip.

"Mr. Malfoy!" The voice of a stern and angry Professor McGonagall called. "You have lost fifty points for Slytherin and a weeks detention with me. There is _no_ excuse for hitting another student."

"But Potter cheated." Malfoy cried out. "He's playing with a different broom."

"It's not against the rules to play with your own broom." Remus countered. "You yourself have a different broom than those of school brooms."

That shut Malfoy up. He _did_ have a different broom then the standard school brooms, his Firebolt.

Malfoy and Professor McGonagall left.

"Congratulations on your win!" Sirius cried as he hugged Harry. Remus also congratulated Harry. "Now let's get that cut healed by Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said, his arm draped over Harry's shoulders.

Madam Pomfrey healed his split lip all the while mumbling about Quidditch being just a game and poor sportsmanship.

**End of Chapter Seven**

A/N: Yeah another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I hope the Quidditch scenes make sense. Please REVIEW!

Note: I've made the corrections about the mix up with Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I hope I got them all. Thank you for informing me of these mistakes everyone!

**To explain Malfoy getting so angry while Slytherin wasn't even playing against Gryffindor.** He doesn't like Harry and will do anything to get him into trouble. Had he won his argument on Harry using a different broom then most everyone else Gryffindor's win would have been thrown out. Draco is used to winning and he realizes he may not win the house cup this year with Harry being Seeker for Gryffindor. He still stood a chance with Harry having the school broom, but not that he has a better broom then Draco, Draco is mad. I hope that helps.


	8. The Phone Call

**Summery:** Harry finally has Sirius back, a house and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Phone Calls**_

"So, Remus," Sirius said as he watched Remus move around the kitchen cooking their dinner. "How goes the job hunting?"

Remus sighed. "I think I may get that job with the Muggle book store. They said they'll call. I hope it's okay, but I gave them your number, I haven't got a Muggle phone."

"Yeah, that's fine!" Sirius said smiling. "I hope you do get the job. Book's and you always mix."

Remus snorted. "While it would be easier to pull your teeth then get you to read a book."

"Hey! I resent that!" Sirius said narrowing his eyes. "I _do_ read."

"Really?" Remus asked turning around from the stove to face him. "What's the last book you read in its entirety?"

Sirius thought. "Umm-uh." Sirius mumbled out.

"That's what I thought." Remus said smugly as he turned back to the stove.

Sirius was about to retort, but the phone interrupted. "I'll be right back." He said sighing.

"Hello?" Sirius said to whom ever was on the other end.

"Hello, Sirius?" A boy's voice asked. It took a moment for Sirius to place the voice, he definitely recognized the voice. Cameron! That's who it was!

"Cameron?" He asked to be sure.

"Yeah, umm." Cameron seemed very unsure of himself. "Is Harry there?"

"No, Cameron, he's not. He's off at school." Sirius informed the blonde boy.

"When will he be home?" Cameron asked cautiously.

"Christmas break." Sirius said. "It's a boarding school; same one his parent's went to."

"Oh." Cameron said sounding even more uncomfortable.

"What is it your wanting, Cameron?" Sirius asked.

"I wanted to apologize to him." Cameron said before a pause. "For the way I acted when you two came to our house. My parent's explained things to me."

Sirius sighed. _'What to do? What to do?'_ He asked himself. "Tell you what," He finally said. "Let me talk to your parent's, are they home?"

"Yes," Cameron answered. "I'll get them."

"Thank you." Sirius said smiling even though Cameron couldn't see him. He heard a muffled 'MOM! DAD! Sirius wants to speak to you!'

"Hello, Sirius?" Linda's voice said. "The phones on speaker so John can hear you too."

"Hello, Sirius." John's voice called.

"Hello, Linda, John. How are you?" Sirius asked.

"We're doing well." John's voice said.

"That's good to hear." Sirius said. "So are Harry and I. Harry, however, is off at school and won't be back till Christmas break, I was thinking we could…"

* * *

Sirius talked with both Linda and John for ten minutes before finally hanging up. He was grinning when he entered the kitchen.

"What are you so happy about?" Remus asked setting a plate down in front of both himself and Sirius.

"Harry's friend, Cameron, from America just called." Sirius said taking a bite of his food. "Cameron wanted to apologize to Harry."

"That's great!" Remus said smiling. Sirius had told him about Cameron earlier in the summer.

**End of Chapter Eight**

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this is such a short chapter and leaving you wondering (or maybe not, you can probably guess the plans) but I hope you liked it anyhow! Please REVIEW!


	9. Christmas Surprises

**Summery:** Harry finally has Sirius back in his life, a house and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Nine**

_**Christmas Surprises**_

Sirius and Remus chatted as they waited for the Muggle Jet to land. They were waiting to pick up Cameron Wood and his parent's who had been flown to Australia for Christmas vacation.

"116 is now landing; waiting parties please pick up at the gate." The girl on the microphone said. Sirius and Remus made their way to the gate.

A few minutes later Sirius smiled and waved as Cameron, his mother and father stepped through the gate.

"Hey, Sirius!" Cameron said as they neared them.

"Hello, Cameron." Sirius turned to Remus. "This is my good friend Remus Lupin. Remus this is Cameron Wood, Harry's friend, and John and Linda Wood."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Remus said shaking all their hands.

After all they introductions were made they picked up their suite cases and Sirius drove them to his house.

* * *

"Sirius?" Cameron asked entering the living room. A few days had passed since they arrived in Australia and they had been enjoying their time there.

"Yeah." Sirius asked looking up. He looked at the clock to see the time. He had to pick Harry up soon from King's Cross station in London soon.

"Do you think Harry will forgive me?" Cameron asked shyly.

"I think he'll be glad to see you." Sirius said sincerely.

Cameron nodded but didn't say anything more.

"I'll see you in an hour or so. I have to pick up Harry from the station." Sirius said as he stood.

"Okay." Cameron said as he watched Sirius leave.

Sirius drove to the Beerwah pub and flooed to King's Cross station to wait for the train to arrive. Molly and Arthur arrived soon after and they spent the remaining time talking about Christmas break.

Finally the red Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and kids began to climb off with their trunks. Harry was with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Sirius said wrapping his arms around Harry.

"Hi, Sirius!" Harry said hugging back. He was happy to be going home and happy for the break from school.

"Have a good Christmas." Sirius said to the Weasley's who were busy saying their hellos.

"You both as well," Arthur said clapping Sirius on the back.

Harry and Sirius flooed to Beerwah pub and began the drive back to the house.

"So what's up?" Harry asked when they were halfway to the house.

"What do you mean, 'what's up'?" Sirius asked glancing over at his godson.

"If something weren't up we would have flooed home too, not driven." Harry stated factually.

"Maybe I wanted to drive." Sirius countered.

"Yeah, right." Harry said. "So what is going on?"

Sirius sighed. Harry was just too smart for his own good. "I got a phone call from Cameron last month."

"Cameron?" Harry asked. "What did he want?" He asked carefully. Did Cameron just want to yell some more?

"He wants to apologize." Sirius stated firmly again glancing at Harry to see his reaction.

"He does?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he and his parents even flew here to visit."

Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Your sure they don't just want to yell at us?"

"Yes, they've been there for several days as a matter of fact." Sirius informed Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me Cameron had called before now?" Harry asked in an accusing tone.

Sirius sighed. "Because I didn't want you to worry, and I knew you wouldn't fully believe Cameron does want to make up and be friends unless you heard it from him. Besides, it'll be nice to have them over for Christmas."

"Do they know about magic?" Harry asked curiously.

Sirius shook his head. "No, but I've asked Dumbledore if I may tell them. He said we could, but if they do not believe us we're to contact him so he can obliviate they're memories." Harry nodded reluctantly. He didn't know if he liked the idea of they're memories being messed with. But it would be great to not have to hide magic from them when ever they visited.

"Was that what you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked referring to the message in the letter he'd gotten from Sirius.

"No," Sirius answered calmly. "I actually wanted to know how you'd feel about me asking Remus to move in with us."

"Really?" Harry asked smiling widely. He really liked Remus especially after spending so much time around him during the summer. "I'd love that! Have you asked him yet?"

"No, I was thinking of asking him during Christmas break." Sirius glanced at Harry again. "So your okay with that?"

"Absolutely!" Harry said grinning. Sirius also grinned. He was glad Harry had no problems with Remus moving in with them.

* * *

Entering the house Harry laid his trunk by the door. Looking up he saw three figures standing in the doorway. He smiled reassuringly at them. Both Linda and John said their hello's and welcome homes.

"Umm…Hi, Harry." Cameron finally spoke.

"Hi Cameron." Harry said shrugging off his coat.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry." Cameron apologized. "I should have listened. I should ha-."

Harry interrupted him. "I'm not mad. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before."

Cameron nodded feeling out of place. "So, are we friends again?" He asked glancing at Harry awkwardly.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "Of course," then clapped Cameron on the back. "Come on, help me get this up stairs." He motioned to his trunk. Cameron nodded and grabbed one end while Harry got the other and they left the adults downstairs.

* * *

Several days had passed since Harry had come home and he and Cameron had spent a lot of time together. Harry enjoyed having Cameron back as a friend he just hoped it would last. There was still the bomb-shell of magic to explain.

Christmas was in a few days and Harry found himself worrying almost constantly about explaining magic. Cameron and his parents were dealing with the story they'd been told of his and Sirius' past, but how would they handle being told magic was real? Would that be too much for them? Would they think he and Sirius were crazy? Would they have to be obliviated? He hoped not. He really wanted to share the magical world with Cameron.

That night Cameron and his parents were sitting in the living room watching a movie, _The Santa Claus_, and Harry quietly excused himself. Entering the kitchen he found Sirius who was cleaning the dishes from their supper.

"Hey, Siri?" Harry asked sitting at the table.

Sirius shut off the water and turned around to face his godson. "Yeah, Kiddo?"

"When are we telling them about 'you know.' Harry said emphasizing the last two words.

It didn't take Sirius long to realize what Harry meant by 'you know.' "Is that what your worried about?" He asked as he sat dawn next to Harry. Harry silently nodded. "Well, how about tonight?"

"Sure," Harry said quietly. _'Sooner is better then later, I guess,"_ Harry thought as he stood up and rejoined the Wood's in the living room.

After the movie Sirius entered the room and sat down in the lazy-chair near the couch. "There's more we didn't tell you about when we explained our past." He said bluntly.

John, Linda and Cameron looked at both Harry and Sirius wearily. "What do you mean?" John asked calmly.

"Can you listen with an open mind?" Harry asked calmly, thought he was feeling anything but calm.

"Is it anything bad?" Cameron voiced.

Harry smiled reassuringly, "No, it's not. It's actually pretty good."

"Okay, we'll listen," Linda said motioning for them to continue.

"Okay, this will seem impossible, but magic is real." Sirius said bluntly.

Linda, John and Cameron stayed silent with blank faces before Cameron and Linda first began giggling and then laughing. John soon cracked a smile and said, "Very funny, Sirius."

After several minutes the Wood's noticed Sirius and Harry were not laughing. "Aren't you going to say got'cha or joking?" Cameron asked eyeing his friend and his friends godfather. The Wood's were familiar with Sirius' joking tendencies.

"He's not joking." Harry said in an even but cautious voice. "He's telling the truth. The boarding school I go to is a magical school."

"This isn't funny," Linda said her eyes glistening with a little anger.

"It's not meant to be funny," Sirius said evenly, no mirth showing. "It's the truth. Here, I'll show you," He said as he pulled out his wand. "_Accio_," he said and the Wood family gasped in surprise as a book on the table at the end of the couch jumped into the air and flew towards Sirius opened hand.

"H-how?" John asked his mouth, along with Linda's and Cameron's wide open in shock.

"Magic." Sirius said giving them a smile.

"Magic is real?" Linda asked her eyes wide.

"Yes," Harry answered his eyes twinkling with humor.

"How – how is it that no one knows about it?" Cameron asked interestedly.

"There is a magical community." Sirius answered. "It's kept hidden from Muggles and you have to have permission to tell a Muggle."

"What's a Muggle?" Linda asked.

"A non-magical person." Harry answered.

"Can you do any more magic?" Cameron asked eagerly. "Can you do some, Harry?"

Harry snorted at Cameron's enthusiasm before shaking his head. "No, I'm not of age."

"Of age?" John asked.

Sirius answered. "You have to be seventeen to perform magic outside of school."

"Oh," Linda said nodded in understanding. "Like when you turn eighteen you are considered an adult." Sirius nodded in affirmation.

"So what else can you do?" John asked.

"Your not mad?" Harry asked nervously.

"Shocked, amazed, flabbergasted, but not mad." Linda answered smiling reassuringly at Harry.

Harry grinned happily as he and Sirius began explaining magic. About the magical community, about the spells, potions, flying brooms, Quidditch (which Cameron and John were very excited about while Linda looked squeamish), and the different lessons they had at Hogwarts. Sirius also explained the true story of his and Harry's past, without the Muggle terms and changes.

Harry was very relieved that they understood. He was very happy he hadn't lost a friend, and that he could now share his world with him. Cameron seemed very excited about learning and seeing anything he could. He was really interested in learning about Quidditch. _'Ron and he would probably get along great,'_ Harry thought as he went up the stairs to get some of his school books so Cameron, Linda and John could look at them.

* * *

"That went better then expected." Sirius said sighing heavily as he sat down in the kitchen with Harry next to him.

Harry grinned happily. "Yes, it did!" he said happily. Sirius grinned and ruffled his hair, earning a glare from Harry.

"Hey, Padfoot, Harry." Remus said entering the kitchen and sitting next to Harry. "What's going on in there?" He asked looking back toward the living room.

"We explained everything to them." Harry said grinning. "And they weren't mad! It took a bit of convincing though."

"That's great, Harry!" Remus said grinning. He had been told by Sirius that they were going to tell the Wood's about magic.

"We also have something to ask you," Sirius said mysteriously.

"What?" Remus asked a little wearily. Sirius had that _glint_ in his eyes.

"Will you move in with us?" Sirius asked bluntly.

Remus was stunned into silence. Being offered to move in was not something he had expected. But then there were several complications. A major one being his lycanthropy, and he told Sirius and Harry as much.

"Already taken care of," Sirius said grinning. "We have the basement free for transformations, locks and everything. Dumbledore says Snape has agreed to continue giving you your wolfsbane. He said it would be easier to get the potions to you if you were here," Sirius said pulling his best puppy dog face.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

"Of course!" Harry answered first.

"If your sure," Remus said looking at Harry and Sirius wearily. He did not want to hurt them during his transformations. "My transformations can be… unpredictable."

"It's taken care of," Sirius said waving it off.

"I'll have to decline," Remus answered regretfully. "But thank you for the offer. It means a lot."

"Remus." Sirius began.

"Thank you," Remus repeated, "But I can't." Sirius sighed and slowly nodded. He knew how conscientious Remus was about being a werewolf.

* * *

Harry and Cameron were the first to wake up on Christmas morning. Slowly they crept into the living room and looked at the presents under the tree. Separating them into piles for each person they went to wake the adults. After finally getting the adults they all began opening they're presents in turn.

Harry had books (from Hermione), a box of Fred and Georges' Wizard candy and prank products and a Weasley sweater (dark green with a yellow H) from the Weasley's, a few books from Dumbledore, a broom cleaner from Remus, a video game (Mario Kart) from Cameron, some shirts from Linda and John, and a wand holster and Quidditch gloves from Sirius.

Cameron got shirts and books from his parents. A few video games from Sirius. A book on ocean life from Remus. (Remus had gotten help from Sirius who had told him Cameron's interest in ocean animals). And Harry had gotten him a Donkey Kong game. (He'd asked Sirius to get it. He had planned on sending it to him in America even though he hadn't thought they would make up).

Harry had gotten Sirius a book on classic pranks (He had gone through it before wrapping it so he would know if Sirius planned to use any on him).

After opening presents they ate a wonderful breakfast of pancakes shaped in Christmas ornaments and Christmas tree's and bacon and fruit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cameron was leaving today. A few day's had passed since Christmas and Harry and he were planning a prank on Sirius, who conveniently was still asleep.

"What are you two planning?" John asked trying to hide his mirth. They were all sitting around the living room.

"Nothing." Cameron and Harry said in unison. Getting up they walked into Sirius' room and placed a blue berry muffin on the counter. They had asked Remus to spell it when he had arrived earlier that morning.

Harry grinned at Sirius before he began to shake Sirius awake. "Sirius," Harry said loudly, above Sirius' snores. "Sirius!" He called louder effectively waking his Godfather.

"Wha?" Sirius asked, his voice slurred from sleep.

"Come on, it's time to get up." Harry said doing his best to keep a strait face.

It took a moment for Sirius to process what he'd said. "Okay, I'm up." He said rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

"Okay." Harry and Cameron left the room trying to keep they're snickers and giggles to themselves.

After the door closed behind the two boys, Sirius sat up. Noticing the muffin he grinned. _'Still warm to,.'_ He thought as he picked it up and bit into it. He ate through over half of it before he began to feel strange. There was no other way to describe it. A loud 'boom' was heard. Blinking he tried to figure out what had just happened. _'Oh, no! What did they do?'_ He thought as he got up and stood in front of the full length mirror. _'They're dead!'_ He thought as he began to run from the room.

Exiting Sirius' room was a very woman-looking Sirius. He had a woman's body, longer dark hair that reached the middle of his back.

"What did you do?" He asked as he entered the living room. Linda, John, Cameron and Harry were all trying to hold in they're laughter.

"We didn't do anything." Harry said putting on his best innocent face.

"Run," Sirius warned as Cameron and Harry took off running with the very woman-looking Sirius following. Laughter could be heard moments later as Sirius managed to catch Harry and began to tickle him mercilessly.

**End of Chapter Nine**

A/N: Hello everyone! Another chapter finished! Nine pages, too! I hope you like it! There are some things I'm not happy with on it, I'm not sure what. If I figure it out I'll fix it. Yeah, Harry finally pulled a prank! Anyway, I hope you liked the new chapter! Please REVIEW!

Congratulations to everyone who figured out my plans for Cameron and Harry! (Several of you guessed he would be flying to Australia.)

Final Destination 3 was creepy! But good. Except for the blood and gore, I didn't like that part, lol. When a Stranger Calls was GREAT! My one friend kept scaring my other friend (who was sitting in the middle of us) who would scare me when she screamed! (Does that make sense?)


	10. Back to School

**Summery:** Harry has Sirius back in his life, a home and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Ten**

_**Back to School**_

"Ready for the new term?" Sirius asked Harry as they walked through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 3/4.

"Honestly," Harry said glancing up at Sirius as he dragged his trunk behind him. "I don't know. I'm enjoying school this year, but I miss home. I guess that's normal though."

Sirius clapped Harry on the back affectionately. "Yes it is, Kiddo. I'll miss you too."

"Sirius! Harry!" A voice in front of them called. It was Arthur Weasley who was surrounded by his family of shocking red-heads and a bushy haired girl, Hermione.

"Hey, Arthur." Sirius said as they reached the Weasley's and Hermione. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was great!" Ginny answered for her parents.

"Fred, George, Ginny and I all got new brooms!" Ron cried pulling out the broom that was identical to Harry's except that it had an _R_ painted in red on it.

"Have you thanked Sirius for them?" Molly interrupted sternly with her arms on her hips. Ron blushed a deep red that almost matched his hair color at being reprimanded by his mother near his friends. Ginny, Fred and George all snickered.

"Thank you Sirius!" Ron said gaining his composure back. Ginny, George and Fred all thanked him as well.

"You're welcome! I'm sure you'll make good use of them." Sirius said grinning.

"Why don't you get your things on the train, then we'll say our good bye's?" Molly suggested. The six kids nodded and made their way to the train, they're trunks dragging behind them. "You really didn't need to get them something so expensive." Molly told Sirius as soon as the kids were inside the train. Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"I know. But I wanted to. It's something they'll make good use of and have some fun."

Molly still didn't seem completely happy but nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She said patting Sirius' shoulder lightly.

"No problem."

It didn't take Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred and George long to put their trunks on the train and meet back with Sirius, Arthur and Molly.

"I'll see you later, Kiddo." Sirius said pulling Harry into his embrace. "Have a good term. And keep in touch."

"I'll keep in touch." Harry said grinning as he pulled away. "You'll get tired of owls at the window demanding to be let in."

"I doubt that." Harry snorted in amusement. The train horn going off signaled it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. "I love you Siri."

"I love you too," Sirius said trying to ruffle Harry's already messy hair but Harry ducked out of the way. Harry followed his friends to the train before they reentered the compartment they had they're trunks in.

Most of the train ride was spent talking about they're Christmas breaks. Ron continued to talk about his broom and how much he couldn't wait to fly it during the next match. Hermione talked about her family get together and the gifts she got. Fred and George talked about their gifts and Weasley prank candies. Harry told them about Cameron coming to visit and telling the Wood's about magic and how they were still friends. Harry also told them about the prank he and Cameron played on Sirius; Fred, George, Ginny and Ron found this hilarious. They kept on asking questions about how he pulled it off. He also thanked Fred and George for the candies.

* * *

The feast in the Great Hall went well.

Harry was scheduled to meet Professor Snape after the feast for a lesson.

Entering the Dungeon, Harry quickly found the familiar potions class room and knocked politely. Receiving a 'Enter' he opened the door and swung it closed behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I trust you had a pleasant holiday?" Professor Snape asked as Harry approached the desk he was working at.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered as he pulled out a wrapped box and handing it to the professor.

"Thank you," Professor Snape said as he grasped the box. He seemed surprised that Harry had gotten him something. Harry was confused why because he had gotten the professor a Christmas gift last year.

"I have something for you as well," Professor Snape said breaking Harry from his thoughts. Harry grasped the dark green wrapped gift.

"Thank you." Harry said offering a small polite nod to his teacher. Unwrapping it he gasped in surprise. There were two books; a black one with _Harry Potter_ written in golden letters, inside the pages were blank. The second was a book on healing Potions. Looking up he saw that Professor Snape had also unwrapped his own gift.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," Snape said as he looked over the quill set Harry had given him. The feathers on the quills were green; they were from a rare magical bird.

"Your welcome and thank you for the books." Harry said as he slid them in his book bag.

"I have a few potions to restock for Madam Pomfrey. Would you care to help me with the task?" Snape asked as he moved back to the third cauldron on the desk.

"Sure," Harry said as he moved next to Snape to the middle cauldron.

"My friend and I made up. The one I knew in America." Harry informed the professor.

"That's good. How did he take learning about magic?"

"You know?" Harry asked looking a little stunned. He had thought only Professor Dumbledore had known.

"Yes, the Headmaster informed me." Snape answered as he chopped up some beet root.

"He was okay with it. They were skeptical at first and thought we were joking. Sirius cast _accio_ and they saw a book fly to him. We spent almost two hours talking about the magical world." Harry said as he added some shredded leaves to the potion in front of him.

The rest of the lesson went well.

**End of Chapter Ten**

A/N: Another chapter! Sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Thank you for reading! And please REVIEW!

Thanks AJ for catching my mistake. I deleted that part.


	11. A Proper Godfather?

**Summery:** Harry now has Sirius back in his life, a house and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Eleven**

_**A Proper Godfather?**_

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast with his friends, Harry and Ginny rolled they're eyes at Hermione and Ron who were bickering about Ron's ethics. Ron wanted to fly his new broom for a few hours after classes were over, while Hermione was angered at his complete disregard with his homework, in her opinion.

"Ron, school comes first! It's more important then playing. You can play _after_ you've finished."

"Come on! I'll still get my homework done. I just want to fly my broom." Ron argued.

"Guy's!" Ginny said as they sat down. "People are starting to stare." She motioned to the students around them who were indeed watching they're argument unfold. Ron and Hermione blushed a light shade of pink as they sat down across from each other. Soon enough though they started to argue again.

"Do you think them dating would stop they're arguing?" Ginny asked mischievously to Harry who smiled.

"Maybe, doubtful though. They love arguing too much." Ginny nodded in agreement.

As soon as food appeared on the plates Harry and Ginny began to eat as they listened to Ron and Hermione argue in amusement. They rarely seemed to take they're arguments absolutely seriously. Harry looked up as he heard a screech. The owl post was arriving. He loved watching the owls soar in and fly around to find they're owners. An owl began swooping near them; Harry knew he was looking for Hermione who always got the Daily Prophet. Sure enough, the owl landed in front of Hermione, who had stopped arguing with Ron because he began to eat as soon as food appeared. Hermione quickly untied the paper and fed the owl a piece of bacon. The owl nipped her fingers appreciatively before flying off. Hermione opened the Daily Prophet and began to scan the cover. About five minutes later, and the third page into the Daily Prophet, she gasped and looked over at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked. Hermione wordlessly handed him the paper and pointed to a article.

_**Is Sirius Black the Proper Guardian for Harry Potter?**_

_As we know Sirius Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban after supposedly murdering twelve Muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and supposedly telling He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of the Potter's location._

_Last year Peter Pettigrew was found alive and confessed to the crimes Mr. Black was arrested for, and from there a trial ensued. The trial lasted most of the year, but the out come was guilty of kidnapping his godson Harry Potter and burglary. Thought with a twist, guilty but time served. Time served allowed the time he served in Azkaban as an innocent man to be his time spent for these crimes._

_Mr. Potter was placed in Mr. Blacks temporary care after the trial and it is currently being decided on permanency. _

_But this reporter wonders if Mr. Black is the rightful guardian for Mr. Potter. Mr. Black is known for his reckless behavior as a teenager and young adult, is he still the same or did his stint in Azkaban change that? Sources of mine say that he is just as reckless as he was then, if not more now. Is this the proper environment for young Harry to grow up in?_

_Your Loyal Reporter,_

_Reeta Skeeter_

Harry gasped as he finished scanning the article. People didn't think Sirius was a good guardian? It was in the Daily Prophet! There were just so many wrongs with that.

"I have to go," Harry said as he stood up and quickly left the Great Hall.

Entering his dorm room he ran to his trunk. Rummaging through the clothes and books he finally found what he was looking for; the mirror Sirius had given him.

"Sirius!" Harry cried into the mirror, only seeing his own reflection.

"Sirius!" He called again frantically.

"Harry? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sirius asked as his face appeared where Harry's reflection used to be. He was eyeing what he could see of Harry for anything wrong.

"Have you looked at the Daily Prophet? There's an article on us in there!" Harry said in a rush. Sirius looked surprised for a moment before he spoke again.

"No, I haven't. What's it about?" He asked wearily.

"It's about whether you're a good guardian for me or not." Sirius sighed.

"Harry, you can't take it seriously. Yes, people are going to question my capability as a guardian with my past. Especially with you being the Boy-Who-Lived. But don't worry about it okay? It's just an article from some nonsense reporter in order to sell the Daily Prophet. It's not a big deal, okay?" Sirius tried to reassure his worried godson.

"Okay," Harry answered sighing as he sank down on his bed still staring at Sirius in the mirror.

"Are you okay now? Is there anything else you want to discuss?" Sirius asked calmly.

"No thanks. Sorry for bothering you." Sirius smiled.

"It's not a problem. Thanks for telling me about the article. So, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye. Have a good day." Harry said giving Sirius a smile.

"You too. I love you, kid."

"Love you too," Harry said before Sirius disappeared from the mirror. Harry stood from his bed and placed the mirror back into his trunk.

"You okay, Harry?" Ron asked as he entered the room. Harry glanced up in surprise.

"Yeah. I just had to talk to Sirius about the article."

"How did you talk to Sirius?" Ron asked confused. Harry hadn't told him about the mirror. Harry smiled before explaining.

"Sirius gave me a mirror to contact him when I needed to. He and my Dad used it when they were in separate detentions."

"Oh, cool." Ron answered grabbing his books from his trunk.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's go to class or we'll be late." Harry said as he grabbed his own books.

**End of Chapter Eleven**

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter! Sorry it's so short! I hope the news paper article wasn't too bad. I stink at writing news paper articles, if you hadn't noticed. Please REVIEW!


	12. Defense and Letters

**Summery:** Harry finally has Sirius back in his life, a home and friends. What could go wrong?

**No Longer Running**

**Chapter Twelve**

_**Defense and Letters**_

A tall, slightly muscular man with dark brown hair flecked with light brown specks named Professor David Snippet paced as he lectured his sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth period class, "I will be terribly disappointed if you do not know the answer to this; but how many unforgivables are there?" Hermione raised her hand eagerly. "Miss Granger." Professor Snippet called.

Hermione smiled before answering. "There are three unforgivables. The Crucatious, Impero and Avada Kedavra." She said ticking each off with her fingers as she listed them.

Professor Snippet nodded. "And what does each do when cast on another person?" This time he ignored Hermione's raised hand and called on a Slytherin girl named Jessica Michaels.

"Umm… Impero makes a person do as the caster wants. The crucatious is a torture curse, and the Avada Kedavra is the killing curse." Professor Snippet nodded pleased.

"Can these be used for good?" The professor asked pausing in his pacing.

"No," A Gryffindor who sat in the back of the class spoke up. "They wouldn't be unforgivables if they were good."

"Are you sure? What about Impero?" He asked looking over the class.

Harry raised his hand hesitantly. He and Sirius had discussed Impero while discussing Peter and other Death Eaters. Sirius had told him how many had used the Impero curse as an excuse for doing Voldemorts deeds. "It could stop someone from hurting themselves or someone else."

Professor Snippet nodded. "Very good," Turning to the rest of the class he continued his discussion, "Yes, Impero can be used for stopping people from doing harm to others or themselves. Is that a good or a bad use for the curse?"

"Good," Mumbled the Gryffindor who had earlier said they could not be used for good purposes.

"What about the Avada Kedavra?" After a moment of no one volunteering to answer he continued. "What if someone were so ill or injured that there was no chance of survival and they would be in so much pain and discomfort that a natural death would be too painful to prolong? Would the Avada Kedavra be good then? Mr. Thomas?" He called.

"Good." Dean said uncomfortably.

"Why?"

"Because it's less painful and more humane."

Professor Snippet nodded before continuing. "And the Crucatious? Are there any good uses for that curse?"

"No," Answered a Slytherin.

"Why?"

"Because torturing someone isn't good or humane."

Professor Snippet nodded. "I agree-out of the three unforgivables, the crucatious is the one without any good uses." The bell rang signaling the end of class and the Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years packed up their belongings. "For homework I want three feet on the unforgivables and they're possible good uses verses they're bad uses."

* * *

Later that night Harry rubbed his hand as he finished his homework. He had written a total of six feet of parchment on his homework that night and he was definitely feeling it now.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

He looked up in surprise at the sound - it sounded like something hitting the window. It was a school owl. Groaning he opened the window to allow the brown school owl access into the common room to deliver its mail. He was surprised when it landed in front of him. Untying the envelope he read his name on the front. He recognized his name written in Sirius' untidy scrawl. Opening it he read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey Kiddo! How are you doing? I'm good here, so is Moony. He says 'Hi' by the way. I know this isn't my usual mail sending day, but I wanted to warn you ahead of time that I have been given permission to bring Cameron, Linda and John to Hogwarts for a visit on the Hogsmead visit soon. I'll see you then! _

_I love you! And take care!_

_Sirius Black your loveable godfather_

Harry grinned as he folded the letter back up. Cameron and his parents were coming to Hogwarts?

**End of Chapter Twelve**

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like the latest chapter! Please REVIEW!

Note: I never mentioned who the DADA teacher was before. His name is David M. Snippet.

I would have posted this chapter before now, but my best friend came over this weekend and we've been pretty busy. We went to the local fairgrounds where they had a Native American festival. She got several dream catchers. (She collects dream catchers. She has 17 right now.) We had a wonderful time. I hope you all had just as great a weekend!


End file.
